Fear: Train Trip & Thunder Storm
by Stupid Cow
Summary: Who knew that someone as stoic as Kyouya could be scared of trains? Train Trip REWRITTEN   sequel: Thunder Storm. -Kyouya x Kaoru-
1. Train Trip

**Pairing:** Kyouya x Kaoru

**Genre:** Romance

**Warning(s):** Yaoi/shonen-ai/BL/whatever you want to call it.

**Summary:** Who knew that someone as stoic as Kyouya could be scared of trains?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Simple as that.

**Author's Note:** You may have read this before, though there are minor changes. This is the **rewritten and edited** version of **Train Trip**, plus an extra chapter. Please don't accuse me of stealing because if you haven't noticed, Train Trip was written by me. This is simply a rewritten two-chapter one, titled differently as well.

It feels as if it's been _forever_ since I've written a fic, but in reality, it's only been about 2 weeks xD.

**Fear: Train Trip**

"Kyouya!" Tamaki called out.

The raven-haired boy sighed and stopped typing. "What?"

"Let's go to the zoo!"

He sighed again as he did the calculations in his head. The last cosplay they did seemed to increase the Host Club's profit slightly. Since the king had wanted to visit 'commoner' attractions, it would be affordable.

"Fine. We can go this weekend. Tell the others to contact their - "

" - But Kyouya~!"

The Shadow King gritted his teeth. He hated to be interrupted.

"Let's go on the train! Haruhi said that commoners usually ride trains to - "

This time, Kyouya interrupted the blonde, " - No."

"B-but – but..._why?_" Tamaki sputtered, surprised that he had been rejected. Kyouya usually went along with his ideas, no matter how strange they were. His so called puppy eyes appeared, seeing as they usually worked.

Kyouya lowered his head, as if he didn't want the Host Club president to see his eyes.

"Trains are crowded. Trains are slow. Trains are not practical."

"Eh? But Haruhi said - "

"Why do you always listen to Haruhi? Are you in love with her?" Of course he was.

"Wha – what? N-no! Of course not! I would never fall in love with my own daughter!" Denial. And it was obvious too – the king's face had turned red.

"Fine! We'll go on a train," he replied, amused at the response he was receiving.

Tamaki furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's wrong, Kyouya?"

The raven-haired boy shook his head. How did his best friend always know when he was down?

"Nothing."

"Are you - "

" - We'll get the tickets tomorrow. Tell the rest of the Host Club."

Seeing as his best friend wouldn't tell him what was wrong, he left, feeling down even though Kyouya had approved his idea.

Trains, Kyouya sighed. His stomach turned, making him queasy.

OoOoO

The stoic man covered his eyes with the sleeve of his coat from the sunlight. He looked around, frowning at the number of people around him. Chattering was amidst the train station, all completely unrelated to the ones neighboring them.

The Host Club came dressed nicely, filled with coats, scarves, and mittens, as it was winter. Hunny was reaching up to Mori, chattering wildly about the animals they were to see. Hikaru and Tamaki were fussing over the natural rookie, Haruhi, with Tamaki commenting on all the remarkable commoner things. Kaoru was next to Hikaru, though not paying attention to his twin like he usually did. Instead, he had on a light, faraway look on his face. What was he thinking of?

Kyouya observed the auburn-haired boy from a distance, completely unaware of his own glazed eyes.

Someone tugged at his coat, "Kyouya-senpai?"

He looked down. "Ah, Haruhi."

She stared at him for a moment, as if she knew something about him. Then she said, "The train's boarding." She pointed to the train door.

He froze.

"Senpai?"

No response.

"Senpai. It's...it's okay. You'll be fine."

He looked down at the girl, a little shocked that she of all people would notice his fear. The brunette pushed him lightly towards the entrance and his feet followed that direction into the train. In a daze, he found his seat between Kaoru and a wall. He gulped. A knot formed in his stomach and he could feel his face getting pale, paler than usual. His glasses slipped down slightly, but he didn't bother to push them back up. It was getting worse. He clutched his stomach.

The train wasn't even moving yet.

But five minutes later, rumbling was heard.

His heart, which had rarely beaten that fast before, raced, as if it were running a marathon. Sweat slipped down the side of his face.

"Kyouya?" It was the younger twin asking the question.

He gulped. It took him a minute but he managed to summon a voice. However, it was very shaky. "Y-yes?"

"Are you...are you okay?"

Why were so many people asking if he was okay? Could they really read him that easily? Did his wall, which had been built with bricks, suddenly crumble?

"Y-yes..." Another failed attempt at a strong reply.

He lurched, with both hands on his stomach. "K-Kyouya!" Kaoru moved closer to the shaking man, hesitantly embracing the second year.

Kaoru's presence had calmed his stomach, but only slightly. But now, it was his heart that was the problem. He had never been this close to the twin before. He gulped. It was hard to ignore the voice inside his head telling him to kiss the boy.

He never listened to the voice. But at that moment, he was tempted to, though the feeling in his stomach still hadn't subsided.

The first year squeezed Kyouya's frame as he bent over.

"I-It's going to be okay Kyouya-senpai. We'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"I-I think I'm going to..." but he couldn't finish the sentence as his eyes fluttered closed. He went limp in Kaoru's arms.

Kaoru flushed as his senpai's head fell lightly into his shoulder.

And then he realized that Kyouya had fainted.

"Tamaki!" He called out for the president of the Host Club, positive that he would know what to do despite of his stupidity and foolishness.

"Yes, Kaoru?" The blonde questioned, then saw Kyouya.

"He – he fainted."

Abruptly, the blonde president stood up and ran to the front of the train.

"Hey! Conductor-guy! Stop the train! Someone fainted!"

OoOoO

The bed was too hard. Where was his usually Egyptian cotton spread? The soft, feather-filled pillows?

He opened his eyes, seeing a bright color above him. It was a figure. The color was familiar, perhaps it was red? Orange?

He put his glasses on.

No, it wasn't. It was hair. Auburn hair. The Hitachiin twins. But more specifically, the younger one. Kaoru.

Kyouya sat up, realizing that he was at a hospital. He looked over at the boy.

He was asleep, hair out of his usual style, and his face was turned upwards on the chair beside his bed. His long eyelashes spread across his cheeks. He observed the sleeping boy for a while.

"K -Kyouya..." The name slipped out from the twin's mouth.

_How interesting_, he thought as his name repeated, over and over again in a lustful, soft voice.

When the twin finally woke up, his eyes fluttered open, blinking a couple of times and he yawned a bit. It was an adorable sight.

"Oh, Kyouya? You're awake, " he commented at the stoic boy now seated on the bed.

"How long was I in here?"

"A couple of hours, I think," he yawned a bit more. "I didn't know you were afraid of trains..." The auburn-haired twin trailed off.

Kyouya didn't answer. Instead he was looking at Kaoru again, not caring if the twin was uncomfortable with his stare. The twin shifted.

"Kyouya?"

Without answering once more, he leaned closer to the startled twin, and reached out his hands to cup Kaoru's face.

By now, his face was completely red, almost resembling a tomato, as he face matched his own auburn-colored hair.

His eyes shut slowly as he his senpai came closer, his lips puckered slightly.

And suddenly, a chuckle burst out from the Shadow King.

He opened his eyes to see Kyouya smirking, an amused look on his face.

"Does that mean you have feelings for me?"

Kaoru looked away, trying to hide his flushed cheeks from the scheming man.

However, Kyouya turned his face towards his.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Almost forcefully, his face reached forward and connected his lips with the boy across from him.

The boy pulled away.

"Wha - what was that?"

"A kiss."

"I - I know, b-but..._why_?"

"You sound like Tamaki."

He frowned. "I will never be like that idiot - "

He was cut off by Kyouya's lips, once again pressed against his. However, this time he didn't fight the raven-haired boy. He kissed back slowly, as if he never wanted it to end.

"Why? I love you, that's why."

"Eh?"

"And you were moaning my name in your sleep."

Kaoru blushed to the tip of his hairline, that is, until his face lit up.

"Well, at least I'm not scared of _trains_."

"..."

He was _thoroughly _punished.

**Author's Note:** Like I said, if you've read this before, I'm sorry. The next chapter is the sequel though, and quite different from this one. Thank you for reading ^^


	2. Thunder Storm

**Author's Note: **This is the sequel of the previous chapter, Fear: Train Trip. Originally, I had decided to put this as a separate fic, but obviously, I changed my mind. Anyways, _yuugi arry_ reviewed my fic **Train Trip** and kind of gave me an idea for this fic :).

**Fear: Thunder Storm**

"Hurry!"

With their legs in a blur, they sprint out of the Hitachiin estate, jumping into the limo. The driver half smirks as he eyes the two sweating twins.

"Late for school?" He asks, receiving ferocious nods from the twins.

He adjusts the mirrors, then accelerates out of the neighborhood as they headed to Ouran.

And then Kaoru realized something.

He forgot to check the weather.

And so he slumps down onto his seat, closing his eyes.

_Why did I forget? I always remember to check._

"Kaoru?" Hikaru turns to his younger twin brother, worry in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

He gulps, his Adam's apple bobbing slightly. "I...I forgot to check the weather."

The older Hitachiin's mouth turns to a grim line, and he quickly embraces his twin. "Don't worry. I did. It's not going to rain."

It was a lie.

But it helped his twin feel better, so there was nothing wrong with that.

Right?

It seemed to be, until noon, that is. Kaoru's mood had lifted, his eyes as bright as the sun that had been up for the past couple of hours. And then he noticed something, something that worried him. The sun was going down. Slowly, so slowly, but still. The clouds surrounding the sun had turned light gray. His eyes drooped.

But this time, Hikaru hadn't noticed, as he was chatting with Haruhi.

He gulped and hoped there wouldn't be a storm. Like that time a month ago. Except the storm hadn't been at school. It was at home - and he had his brother to comfort him, whispering comforting words into his ear as he had his arms around him in a protective brotherly hold.

Through the rest of the day, he had his head down as if he were covering himself from the storm coming on. He didn't even notice as the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.

"Kaoru?" Both Hikaru and Haruhi hovered over the younger twin, worried expressions of their faces. Hikaru looked out the window and found that the sky had turned an eerie gray, clouds covering the sky. The sun that had been shining brightly was gone. Drops of rain had begun to drop, while the students had had stayed after school scrambled for shelter.

But the thunder hadn't come yet.

Obviously Haruhi wasn't the only one scared of thunder.

_Maybe we shouldn't go to Host Club._

Meanwhile, Haruhi stood there, her hand on top of Kaoru's head, petting him. She also looked outside and shuddered. A storm. Thunder.

Kaoru's eyes were soon closed as he heard his twin's voice trying to calm him.

Sighing, the usually mischievous twin picked up his brother and carried him on his back to Music Room 3. The fangirls that had stayed during that rainy afternoon squealed, their cheeks going red as they looked at the adorable sight in front of them: Hikaru carrying his twin brother on his back, the little one snoring softly, and yet simultaneously sweating profusely.

Kyouya looked up as the girls screamed their annoying squeals. He had learned to endure the sound. When he saw the younger twin, his eyes softened, and a worried expression replaced his usual stern one.

Briskly, he walked up to the two of them, and asked, "What's wrong?" in his cool, deep voice. Replacing Hikaru's hands with his own, the raven haired sophomore transferred the younger twin onto himself, carrying him bridal style.

The girls screamed even louder.

Hikaru's face turned into a small frown as his lost the weight of his brother from his back. He still didn't approve of the Shadow King's relationship with his twin brother.

Placing a soft kiss on the younger twin's cheek, he placed him on the couch he previously sat on and started running his hand down the back of the boy in attempt to calm him down and stop the sweat from sliding down this face.

His gaze turned to the other twin - Hikaru. Both didn't say a thing, their eyes locked as they glared at one another. Both expressions wore the same - worry, anxiousness, and a glare at each other.

The twin sighed. He gave up. Even though he was the "more evil" twin, he wasn't able to win a glaring contest with the one and only Shadow King.

"He's scared of thunder," the twin explains to the sophomore.

The frown on his face disappeared, though he still wasn't smiling.

"That's...his fear?"

Hikaru nodded, confused. _Why isn't he that worried anymore?_

Abruptly, the vice president of the Host Club stands up, carrying the younger twin as if he were a baby.

Turning he said, "We won't be back for a while."

The fangirls, who were rushed to the bathroom in fear of the floor turning red from the nosebleeds, suddenly fainted, as if their thoughts drifted.

Tamaki, who had been surprisingly quiet the whole time, runs to Kyouya, "Kyouya~ Wait! Where are you going?"

"The infirmary, of course. Where did you think I was going?"

The blonde boy's face flushed, speechless.

Ignoring the room members, he carried on to the infirmary.

OoOoO

The door shut behind him and he quickly went up and turned on the lights, moving the curtains so the rain was not visible.

However, the rain could still be heard, as was the thunder that had begun to strike. Each time the thunder came, striking the ground, Kaoru shuddered lightly, clutching the blanket that Kyouya had covered him with. Seeing that, the raven haired boy strolled over to his lover and leaned down on the bed next to him, wrapping his warm arms around the sleeping boy.

Kaoru had a habit of mumbling things in his sleep.

"K-Kyouya..." Said man looked up, startled that his name had come up. He looked at the sleeping boy, the other's eyes still closed.

An hour later, Kaoru's eyes open slightly, grimacing as he waited for the light to hit his eyes. But it didn't. Instead, he realized that he was in a dark room, sleeping on an uncomfortable bed. Then he realized that there was something else – something different about this situation. He looked down.

The one and only Shadow King lied there, almost completely on top of him, sleeping softly. He smiled.

And then he remembered something.

The storm. Was it still going on? He couldn't tell; the curtains blocked his view. However, the night sound was peaceful.

He looked down. Kyouya's hands were entwined with his own smaller hands.

_Oh_, he realized. Kyouya must have taken him to the infirmary.

It didn't take a genius to finally think of that.

Kyouya. He was so sweet, though others thought he was cold. He was gentle, warm, _loving_. Almost even more so than his brother. It hurt him to realize that his own brother didn't like the relationship between the two. But he could live with it. After the Train Trip – that's what he had been calling it now, the two of them had become closer than ever.

He had always had a crush on the vice president – ever since he had first met him. Not when m'lord formed the Host Club, but even before that.

And he had learned to love the second year more than ever.

He squeezed his hand firmly and leaned down, "Kyouya, I love you."

**Author's Note:** FLUFF! ^o^ That came out well, I think. But it didn't really have much to do with Train Trip, though xD. I suppose it was just about Kyouya figuring out Kaoru's fear ^^.

Thank you for reading, please review ^^. I'll give you cookies if you do c:

I hope I didn't cause any confusion!


End file.
